Tu paries ?
by heiji
Summary: Duo et Heero font un pari stupide... Le premier qui séduira Relena mais que ce passera t il si l'un des deux y arrive ? Second défi donné par Ephemeris...


Titre : Tu paries ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lecteur : Heiji... Alors pitié... Ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes...

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Heero et Duo font un pari...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Cette histoire est un défi lancé par Ephemeris... Pendant ce temps, Ephemeris a dû écrire un défi sur un couple Duo Quatre coincé dans un ascenseur... Oui, je sais je suis sadique mais bon... J'adore trop ce couple...

Condition du défi d'Ephemeris: Faire un Duo Heero tout en les faisant faire un pari sur le premier qui séduirait Relena alors que celle-ci a changée de cible et n'aime plus Heero mais Duo...

_En italique : Pensées de Quatre_

Chapitre unique :

Heero repris sa respiration avant de frapper à la chambre de la reine du royaume de Sank. Ce qu'il devait dire à Relena allait être très dur pour elle mais il devait être clair et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Heero était tombé amoureux de Duo et il le lui avait avoué, il y a une semaine mais la reine ne le savait pas et Heero voulait tout mettre au clair... Hors de question de voir Relena débarquer à l'improviste et de les surprendre. Heero voulait faire comprendre à Relena qu'elle n'avait aucune chance sans pour autant lui relever qu'il aimait Duo. Il fallait agir en douceur avec elle, ne surtout pas la pousser au désespoir.

Une réponse se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Heero entra dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait si bien. Relena était assise au bord de son lit, vêtue d'une longue robe rose, elle était en train de se faire coiffer par Dorothy. Heero adressa un sourire à l'attention de Dorothy qui lui répondit par un sourire identique. Relena, elle, n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'Heero avant que Dorothy ne lui en fasse la remarque.

Heero ? Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

Bien...

Que fais-tu ici ? je te croyais sur la colonie L4 avec Quatre ?

Je suis juste venu te voir... Et voir Dorothy bien sûr...

Dorothy sourit tout en continuant à coiffer comme elle le pouvait les cheveux de la reine.

Bien... C'est gentil, merci...

Heero fixa Relena... Son attitude jusqu'ici le suprenait.. Elle ne lui avait pas sauté au cou... Elle ne l'avait même pas regardée.. Relena était malade ou quoi ? Non, vraiment Heero ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait à la reine de Sank... Pas qu'il s'en plaigne... Bien au contraire, mais il devait avoir atterri dans la troisième dimension... Relena semblait presque vouloir le voir partir... Heero jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif à Dorothy qui essayait de lui dire quelque chose discrètement mais la présence de la reine la gênait...

Relena... Il faut que je te parle...

Vas-y je t'écoute... Mais dépêche-toi, on m'attend pour une conférence très importante...

Heero avait du mal entendre... Mais puisqu'il était là, autant achever cette corvée qui apparemment ne serait pas aussi dur pour la reine qu'il ne le croyait...

Relena, il faut que tu arrêtes d'espérer qu'un jour, je vais m'intéresser à toi... Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'...

C'est pour ça que tu es là, Heero ? Rassures-toi... Je ne t'embêterais plus...

Je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre... Alors ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'importunerais plus... Maintenant, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plait, je dois encore choisir ma robe pour la conférence...

Heero ne savait pas quoi dire... Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à cette situation... sans dire un mot, il quitta la pièce lentement... Relena ne détourna même pas le regard pour le voir sortir... Heero marchait dans les couloirs vers la sortie quand il fut rattrapé in-extremis par Dorothy. En entendant la jeune fille l'appeler, il se retourna et s'arrêta.

Heero ! Attends !

Dorothy ?

Il faut que je te parle Heero... Il y a un problème... Relena...

Relena va me laisser tranquille... Que demander de mieux ? Je ne vois pas quel problème il peut y avoir ?

Dorothy hésita avant de parler.

La personne que Relena aime...

Hn ?

C'est Duo !

Duo ?

Oui...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Heero ne put se retenir et éclata de rire...

Duo... Ahahaha...

Dorothy fixait Heero sans comprendre, complétement surprise par sa réaction mais Heero lui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.. Il continuait toujours de pouffer une demie heure plus tard, quand il pris congé de Dorothy...

* * *

Enfermés dans leur chambre en commun, Heero tenait enlacé dans ses bras Duo... Il était en train de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Sank. 

QUOI ?

Heero qui tenait Duo dans ses bras, sentit le cri de Duo résonner dans ses tympans.

Duo, mes oreilles...

Elle serait amoureuse de moi. R E L E N A ?

Oui, c'est Dorothy qui me l'a dit...

Duo se redressa pour mieux écouter Heero.

J'arrive pas à y croire moi...

Moi non plus... J'ai éclaté de rire...

Tu as rigolé ?

Duo se dégagea des bras de Heero pour lui faire totalement face.

Oui... Elle est tombée amoureuse toi... C'était irrésistible...

Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

Qu'après être tombée amoureuse de moi, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi c'...

Heero pouffa à nouveau.

Désolé, Duo...

Duo se redressa en colère pour s'éloigner d'Heero.

C'est quoi ? C'est impossible ? Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas aussi bien que toi ?

Mais non je...

Moi, je ne peux pas passer après Monsieur Heero peut-être ? Je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?

Duo...

Non, non... J'ai compris...

Duo, tu ne vas pas le prendre comme ça ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Ne te fatigues pas, j'ai compris... Ca te paraît incroyable que Relena tombe amoureuse de moi...Et bien moi je te parie que j'arriverais à la séduire avant toi !

Duo...

On parie ! je te parie que Relena tombera dans mes bras sans que tu ne puisses faire quoi que ce soit...

Heero pouffa à nouveau...

Ca t'amuses, hein ? Alors que le meilleur gagne ! le premier qui réussi à séduire Relena gagne le droit de demander ce qu'il veut à l'autre... D'accord ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Bonne chance au fait ! Tu en auras besoin !

Duo sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, sous le regard stupéfait de Heero qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé là...

* * *

Le lendemain au royaume de Sank, pendant le repas d'honneur aux pilotes de gundam, on avait frôlé la catastrophe... Quatre avait éclaté de rire, on ne sait combien de fois... Avec un mal de ventre incroyable, il n'avait pu manger quoi que se soit... La cause de ce fou rire ? Duo et Heero... Pendant tout le repas, les deux jeunes hommes avaient rivalisés d'attention pour la reine de Sank... Duo servait à boire à Relena pendant que Heero lui coupait sa viande... Duo essuyait un peu de sauce au coin de la bouche de Relena pendant que Heero lui parlait tout doucement à l'oreille... Quatre n'en pouvait plus... le spectacle était trop drôle... Et il ne s'arrêta pas là... Vers la fin de la soirée, les cinq pilotes et la reine se retrouvèrent sur un balcon pour discuter... Et le cirque de Duo et Heero était loin d'être terminé... 

Relena, tu n'as pas trop froid assise là ? Tu es en plein courant d'air...

Non Duo, c'est bon... C'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi...

Relena, prends ma veste tu auras moins froid...

Merci Heero...

Quatre n'en pouvant plus se retira accompagné de Dorothy.

Ils sont irrécuperables...

A quoi jouent-ils tout les deux, Quatre ?

Je ne sais pas... Mais alors là, c'est trop fort... Dorothy, je crois que l'on va passer des jours extraodinaires tant que nous sommes ici...

Avant que Dorothy n'ai pu répondre, Quatre entendit Duo parler dehors...

Relena, tu es si belle ce soir que tu rivalises avec toutes les étoiles...

Quatre éclata de rire... Suivit par Dorothy...

Je te jure Dorothy, on va bien rigoler... Retournons assister au spectacle...

Duo est modeste... Pour moi, tu brilles plus que toutes ses étoiles...

Les deux jeunes hommes tenaient la reine de Sank chacun par un bras et aucun des deux n'avaient l'intention de lâcher... Le pari, d'abord anodin aux yeux de Heero, était devenu capital car Duo avait vraiment pris l'affaire très au sérieux... Dés qu'il avait vu Relena, Duo lui avait sauté dessus pour la complimenter sur sa tenue... D'abord hésitant, Heero s'était mis à son tour à draguer Relena... Mais maintenant l'empressement qu'ils avaient été ridicules...

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'ils ont ?

Je n'en sais rien Wufei mais c'est trop drôle...

La soirée se termina après les tentatives désespérées de Duo et Heero de souhaiter le plus beau "bonne nuit" à la reine... Duo regagna aussitôt après sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Quatre parcequ'il avait refusé d'être logé avec Heero.

Duo, Alors tu m'expliques ?

Quoi Quat-chan ?

Tout ce cinéma... Vous jouez à quoi tout les deux ?

C'est de la faute d'Heero...

Quoi qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait ?

C'est long à raconter...

Quatre s'allongea sur son lit. il appuya sa tête sur ses deux bras.

Je t'écoute...

Bien si tu veux...

En quelques mots, Duo expliqua la situation a son meilleur ami.

Donc si j'ai bien compris en résumé... C'est au premier qui fera craquer Relena ?

Oui c'est ça...

Duo...

Quoi ?

Tu n'es plus un gamin... C'est encore une de tes idées...

Mais euh ! Heero l'a cherché et je gagnerais, tu m'entends ! Je gagnerais !

Ca me promet de beaux foux-rires en tout cas...

Méchant !

Moi ? jamais !

C'est ça...

Mais tu joues un jeu risqué, Duo...

Pourquoi ?

Imagine que Heero tombe amoureux de Relena et elle de lui...

Tu rêves mon vieux ! C'est impossible...

Si tu le dis...

Quatre éteignit la lumière prêt à s'endormir quand soudain il reçu un oreiller en pleine figure.

Salaud ! A cause de toi, je vais pas pouvoir dormir !

Quatre esquissa un léger sourire dans le noir avant de rejoindre le royaume de Morphée...

* * *

Le reste de la semaine fut du même genre... Duo et Heero se tiraient dans les pattes à tour de rôle... Les deux pilotes collaient la reine au point que même elle semblait en avoir assez... Mais dans l'esprit de Duo, il fallait un vainqueur et pour ça, il était prêt à tout... 

Duo parlait à peine à Heero et le situation ne semblait pas s'arranger le Lundi suivant, quand Duo discuta avec Dorothy... Bien au contraire, la situation semblait prendre un tournant très peu favorable pour Duo...

QUOI !

Duo, mes oreilles !

Sorry Dorothy... Tu peux répéter ?

Heero a quitté la chambre de Relena hier à l'aube...

Tu plaisantes ?

Non je te le jures... Une des femmes de chambre l'a vu s'en échapper à l'aube... Elle m'a dit que ça faisait trois jours que ça durait...

C'est pas possible...

Duo.. Ca ne veut rien dire...

Dorothy, je t'en prie !

Duo... Je suis désolé...

Duo ne répondit pas le regard perdu dans le vide...

Duo...

* * *

Belle journée... Non ? 

Aucune réponse à la table du petit-déjeuner à Sank, le silence régnait...

Duo pestait dans son coin... Il mangeait comme un goinfre pour calmer sa colère...

Relena semblait aux anges et jettait des doux regards vers le bout de la table où se trouvait Heero et Wufei...

Heero, lui, était redevenu muet depuis deux jours...

Quatre tentait de détendre l'atmosphère mais c'était totalement impossible...

Tu as raison... Le soleil brille aujourd'hui...

Quatre fit un clin d'oeil à Dorothy pour la remercier de ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber mais la situation n'avait pas changée...

_L'orage règne à table..._

Il fait un peu frais tout de même...

Oui, c'est vrai Quat-chan... C'est sans doute le vent de la trahison qui souffle...

Duo...

Alors Relena... Remise de ta nuit ?

Relena regarda Duo, elle ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il parlait...

Duo !

Quoi ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?

Heero se leva de la table, il semblait excédé et attrapa Duo par le bras.

Lâches-moi !

Heero n'écouta pas Duo et l'emmena dans une salle à part est ferma derrière lui.

Qu'est-ce-que tu veux traître ?

Duo...

Qu'est-ce-que tu vas me dire cette fois ? T'étais avec Relena cette nuit et les nuits précédentes... T'as gagné point barre.

Duo...

Je le reconnais t'es plus fort que moi...

Duo, tais-toi !

Duo fixa Heero, son regard-qui-tue habituel le convainquit de se taire un peu.

Duo, je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec Relena...

On t'a vu !

Duo...

J'ai été voir Relena pour quelqu'un... Quelqu'un voulait que j'aille la voir en son nom...

Mais bien sûr, trois nuits d'affilées... Tu as gagné... Assume...Et moi j'ai perdu quelque chose de plus important que ce pari.

Duo, s'il te plaît... Tais-toi !

Un silence se fit avant que Heero ne reprennes la parole.

Wufei craque pour Relena... Il voulait que j'aille lui parler pour lui...

NON !

FEIFEI ET RELENA ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !

J'essaye depuis tout à l'heure !

Et alors ?

Et alors quoi ?

Wufei et Relena ?

Tu n'as pas vu les regards que celle-ci lui lancée à table...

J'y crois pas... Je croyais qu'elle en pinçais pour moi ?

Oui mais ton empressement a tout changé.. Ca l'a dégoûtée de toi...

C'est vrai ?

Hn... De toi et de moi... Et quand j'ai été la voir pour Wufei, elle a pris plusieurs nuits de réflexion avant d'accepter...

Duo sourit bêtement.

Elle doit aimer les garçons qui ne s'intéressent pas à elle...

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit.

Donc... j'ai été ridicule...

Oui... Déjà avec ton pari...

Désolé, mais tu m'avais cherché...

Non... Tu as cru que je me moquais de toi alors que je me moquais de la pauvre Relena qui ne craque que pour des personnes qui ne l'aiment pas...

Tu veux dire que tout ça...

Et ta faute.. OUI !

Merde... En tout cas, tu n'as pas gagné...

Duo...

Mais je t'accorde la victoire, tu as le droit de me demander ce que tu veux...

Vrai ?

Bien sûr !

Alors, embrasse-moi baka !

Duo sourit avant de s'éxécuter... quand ils eurent bien profiter l'un de l'autre. Duo repris la parole.

C'est de ma faute... Quel idiot...

La prochaine fois, attends que je finisse mes phrases et tiens ta langue !

Promis !

Heero, Tu m'aimes ?

Bien sûr que je t'aime... Baka !

Même quand je me met en colère ?

Même quand tu te mets en colère...

Même quand je fais des conneries ?

Même quand tu fais des conneries...

Duo sauta au cou de Heero.

Heero, je t'aime !

Moi aussi, baka ! Mais la prochaine fois, fais-moi confiance !

Promis !

Pour sceller sa promesse, Duo embrassa Heero... il fallut attendre un long moment avant d'arriver à les séparer...

Fin

Voilà défi fini... j'espère Ephemeris que tu est contente... Moi ça me laisse un goût d'inachevé.. J'avais beaucoup d'idées pour en faire une fic à chapitres...

Pauvre Relena quand même... non je plaisante...

C'est en corrigeant ce chapitre à trois heures du matin que je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que je remercie Ephemeris pour toutes ses corrections encore une fois parceque sans elle, je suis sûr que je ne publierai plus... Alors, je le redis milles fois merci pour toutes les corrections parceque moi je t'avoue qu'après avoir fini de corriger en sachant très bien qu'il y a encore des fautes partout ça me déprime... Et pourtant je ne corrige que mes défis...

En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...


End file.
